Fontaine
by la Souris
Summary: Quand les mots font mal.


Les personnages de GW ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les laisse à leur créateur

§§§

_" Dégage qu'est ce que tu crois, qu'on peut aimer un type comme toi ?  
t'as toujours pas compris que t'étais juste un joli cul ? De toutes façon, chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois la guerre à travers toi... "_

**P.O.V. de Duo**

"Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Stan, ça lui écorcherait pas la gueule de me prévenir! Heureusement que Dan m'a prévenu. "Duo fulminait cela faisait trois ans qu'il vivait avec Stan, et il l'aimait toujours autant. Faut dire que même s'il n'est pas aussi beau que d'autres, il est sympa, marrant. Sauf que certains soirs, Stan partait sans forcément lui dire où il allait. Bon au départ c'était un jeu entre eux. Duo le retrouvait au bout de deux-trois heures et cela se finissait en déhanchement dans la boite et calin une fois rentrés à la maison. Car Duo le retrouvait invariablement dans les boites, c'est pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Enfin au début. Maintenant, Duo aurait aimé arrêter de sortir, se prendre la tête avec les mecs qui draguaient le sien. Mais pas Stan, pas encore.  
Il retrouva Stan beurré comme un petit lu et en train de rouler une pelle à un thon sur la piste. Enfin thon aux yeux de Duo. "Stan, on rentre", fit Duo calmement. Enfin relativement. Il savait que Stan ne se contrôlait plus quand il buvait.  
"Comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
- Mes potes  
- Tu sais quoi tes potes me gonflent Duo. Ils sont comme toi  
-Stan, on rentre maintenant  
-Non  
-Si, tu es beurré, et tu ne sait plus ce que tu fais  
-Oh si, je sais! Et tu sais quoi Duo ? Tu me gonfles, comme c'est pas permis. Tu me fais chier à vouloir tout contrôler. Casse toi, tu m'entends.  
-Hors de question que je te laisse dans cet état.  
-Ecoutes moi bien Duo, y'a un moment que je voulais te le dire mais franchement y a pas moyen d'en placer une avec toi. Alors écoutes bien,  
-Oui oui, je t'écoutes.  
-bordel, lache-moi et tu vas vraiment m'écouter 'spèce de connard.  
-On va rentrer et après on parlera toi et moi promis, mais pour l'instant.  
-Y'a pas de _"toi et moi"_, t'as pas encore compris ?  
-Quoi -Ouais, t'as toujours pas compris que t'étais juste un joli cul ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut aimer un type comme toi ? Alors que t'as buter autant de gens ? Les cicatrices, les réflexes, tu crois que tu peut vraiment tout cacher ? Dégage et ne reviens plus jamais dans ma vie, salope et crois moi tu dégage aussi de l'appart, il est à moi.  
Duo rouge de honte se retourna et partis sans un mot, mais Stan ne le laissa pas partir aussi facilement:  
-Et mon avocat est au courant pour toi! Si tu me butes, ou que t'essayes, tu finiras sur la chaise, connard. Et tes potes non plus, je veux plus les voir"  
Duo s'enfuit de la boite, rentra, les larmes aux yeux et fit ses bagages. Même bourré, Stan avait été trop loin. Cela lui pris peu de temps. Son entraînement avait été trop bon.

Pendant une semaine il chercha quoi faire et comment se remonter le moral. Dan, Luis et les autres avaient beau dire, que Stan n'était qu'un con, Duo se repassait en boucle, l'altercation. Et quand il avait proposé à Stan de s'excuser, ce dernier l'avait encore plus insulté. Et cette fois-ci sans être bourré. Il décida de quitter la terre. Après tout maintenant, il allait pouvoir retourner sur L2, affronter son passé.

La navette pour L2 n'arriva que cinq heures plus tard. Temps que mis Duo à profit pour prevenir ses potes et envoyer un message à Hilde. Heureusement, il avait gardée ses coordonnées.

_"Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir, toi et tes potes."_

Manifestement Hilde n'avait pas reçu son message. pourtant le décalage horaire n'est pas en jeu! Duo avait fait attention à cela. Il faisait grand jour sur L2. Bah il la retrouverais bien. En effet Duo était arrivé sur L2. Il alla à la dernière adresse connu de Hilde. La porte était fermée, et personne ne répondait. Il décida de contacter Quatre. C'était le plus facile à joindre. Il voulait affronter son passé, mais pas seul. Avec des gens capable de le comprendre. "Bonjour Quatre Winner, que puis-je pour vous ?  
-Eh Quat-chan, tu ne me reconnais pas, c'est moi Duo !  
-Bonjour Duo. Pour quelles raisons m'appelles-tu ?  
-Ouch, en fait je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles à toi et aux autres.  
-Tout le monde va bien, Merci.  
-Et tu es toujours avec Tro-chou ?  
-Oui, je suis toujours avec lui. Ceci dit ces surnoms étaient amusant quand nous étions ados Duo!  
-Ok, Ok, dis moi et comment va Wufei.  
-Bien aussi.  
-Bon je supposer que si t'es pas bavard, c'est que t'as du boulot! Est ce qu'on pourrais se faire une bouffe, un soir histoire de se retrouver ?  
-Je suis désolé Duo, ce ne sera pas possible. Je dois te laisser, j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
-Ok , ben je te rapellerais quand tu sera moins blindé. See ya"  
Et Duo raccrocha. Il ne pensait pas que son meilleur ami à l'époque, se conduirait comme ça avec lui. Bon ok, c'est lui qui était en tort, il n'avait pas répondu au mails qu'on lui envoyaient, mais quand même. En passant devant une boutique chic de la partie la plus huppée de la ville,il fût attirée par la silhouette d'une très belle femme. Faisant confiance à son instinct, il entra et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hilde en train d'essayer une magnifique robe du soir.  
"Hildie, cette robe te vas très très bien.  
-Duo Maxwell, est ce possible.  
-bah oui, comme tu peux le voir.  
-Eh bien, Hilde se tourna vers la caissière, vous mettrez la robe sur le compte de Mr Winner, s'il vous plait. La vendeuse s'inclina légèrement et fit demi tour pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes gens.  
-Tu te fais offrir des robes aussi belles par Quatre, maintenant ?  
-C'est seulement pour le bal. Il sait qu'avec mon travail, je ne gagne pas assez pour me l'offrir. Et comme il tient absolument à l'image de marque de ma boite.  
-Ta boite ?  
-Oui, tu n'est pas au courant ?  
-Nope -Etrange j'avais pourtant demandé à Heero de t'en informé.  
-Pas si surprenant. Ca fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vu! Mais dis moi, c'est quoi cette soirée ? -Gala de charité, organisé par Quatre.  
-Ouais j'en ai entendu parler. Tu as un cavalier ?  
-Non, mais je n'en ai pas besoin.  
-Bah, une princesse sans prince, je t'accompagne, j'pourrais revoir les autres.  
-Je suis désolé Duo,mais c'est tenu de soirée obligatoire et je ne peux pas me servir du compte de Quatre comme cela.  
-T'inquiètees beauté, je peux me payer mon costard.  
-Duo !  
-Je suis ingénieur, et crois-moi je gagne très bien ma vie. Et toi, qu'essetufais ?  
-Et bien..."

Deux jours plus tard, Duo accompagnais Hilde. Le gala était en l'honneur de la paix et en faveur des enfants défavorisés. Il avait eu entre temps, l'occasion de revisiter les lieux qui avaient marqués son enfance. Merci à Hilde, qui l'avait souvent consolé, en plus de l'avoir hébergé.  
Maintenant, il voulait revoir ses anciens amis. Lui seul était responsable des liens distandus. Pendant quatre ans, il s'était appliqué à les ignorer. Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, pour se faire pardonner son égoisme.  
Et si tous le monde était là, tant mieux.

Il était fébrile, il allait les revoir tous et surtout, Lui. Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser en espérant qu'il ne ferais pas de boulettes en face de lui. Entrant au bras d'Hilde, il les vit: Quatre, magnifique, ayant pris 20 bons centimètre et de la carrure. Trowa plus carré que jamais, on ne voyait plus la différence de taille entre lui et Quatre. Wufei se tenait dans un coin de la salle et discutait avec quelqu'un dans l'ombre de l'escalier. Lui aussi avait grandi. Et il ne portait plus de blanc, mais une tenue chginoise rouge, or et bleu. Il ne restait que Heero, mais Duo ne le vit pas. très déçu, il se dirigea vers Quatre et Trowa qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.  
"Eh Quatre, Trowa comment va.  
Quatre se retourna lentement, et Duo vit de la colère dans son regard -Que fais-tu là Duo, tu n'as pas été invité que je sache.  
La réaction de Quatre était sans ambiguïté. Il ne voulait pas de lui, son meilleur ami ! Bien que silencieuse, cette altercation fit se retourner Wufei, qui s'approcha en masquant la personne qui l'accompagnait.  
-Duo, tu ne devrais pas êtere ici, fit il plus calme que Quatre, mais son visage plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Non, ce n'était pas l'adolescent qui les regardaient de haut, mais un adulte au regard froid et inquisiteur. Très inquisiteur.  
-Cela ne sers à rien de vouloir le chasser maintenant. Par contre Duo, nous apprécierions que tu ne perturbe pas la soirée. Et tu devrait rejoindre Hilde. Tu es censé être son cavalier. Cette voix hramonieuse et douce laissa Duo pantois. En effet celui que cachait Wufei n'était autre que Heero, plus beau que dans son souvenir.  
Et ses souvenirs lui revinrent en blocs, les années passés à se battre, les nuits de confidence. Sa liaison avec Heero. Une fois la guerre fini, ils avaient vécu 1 an ensemble jusqu'à ce que Duo se lasse. Aujourd'hui il regrettait son geste d'alors.  
Il aurais tant voulu se rattraper. Ce soir, il pourrais essayer de reprendre avec lui. Il savait que Heero l'avait profondément aimé. Il devait en rester quelque chose.  
-Si tu as peur que je foute ta soirée en l'air, t'inqiète pas. Je suis pas con à ce point. Duo fit demi tour et se dirigea vers Hilde.  
Il rencontra un petit nombre de personne qu'il avait connu durant la guerre. Mais la majeur partie des invités lui était de parfaits inconnus. Hilde semblait en connaître un certain nombre, mais cela ne l'interressait plus. Il avait revu Heero et eut un coup au coeur comme il ne l'avait pas eu auparavant. Heero et lui devait se remettre ensemble. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Il fit plusieurs tentatives d'approches, mais chaque fois Wufei, l'empéchait de parleer, emmenait son Hee-chan à lui. Wufei devra s'expliquer. Leur petit manège dura jusqu'à ce que Trowa n'intervienne et ne demande à Duo un entretien en prive.  
-Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler Trowa.  
-Cela suffit, Duo. Tu ferais mieux de partir et de ne pas tenter de nous revoir. Ce serait le plus sage et le mieux pour tout le monde.  
-Je comprend pas fit Duo en serrant les dents de rage.  
-Autant que je t'explique. Pendant la guerre, il n'y avait pas un New-type parmi nous, mais trois.  
-Trois, mais qui ?  
-Heero son pouvoir était latent, mais il fonctionnait comme emetteur. Quatre pouvait te dire quel était ses émotions même à un monde de distance.  
-Et le troisième ?  
-Wufei ! Il était lui plutôt recepteur et s'etait focalisé sur Heero, qu'il admirait.  
-Et alors , qu'est ce que c'est censée m'expliquer ?  
-Te souviens tu des paroles que tu as dites à Heero pour rompre ?  
-Of course not ! C'est trop vieux. Et bien, je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire et je te demanderais de ne plus jamais revenir Duo:

_" Dégage qu'est ce que tu crois, qu'on peut aimer un type comme toi ?  
t'as toujours pas compris que t'étais juste un joli cul à baiser? De toutes façon, chaque fois que je te regarde, je vois la guerre à travers toi... "_

Owari


End file.
